Survival
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: My tempt at a zombie story. Features myself as a OC
1. Chapter 1

SURVIVAL!

* * *

><p><strong>Here is my own tempt at a Zombie story. I will have myself and my cousin Troy as OC characters, I'll use our first names. This story is inspired by whenever me and him play LEFT 4 DEAD 1 or 2. We enjoy getting INTO it. And usually take quite seriously, to make more existing, And the story has similar sets, Hope it's ok.<strong>

* * *

><p>First off let's have Garth be taken miles away from Jasper, and he was knocked out. And woken up around to strangers. One with long blonde hair, and the other seemed slighty older, was really tall, with short black hair, but not overly strong, truthfully, neither seemed strong. The tall one introduced himself as Connor, the blonde one said he was Troy. Garth also introduced himself. Garth couldn't remember how he got here, but he new he needed to get home. After hearing Garth's problem, Connor and Troy agreed to help him. "We better move quickly, there are zombies around here" Troy said. "Not again" Garth groaned quietly. The two lead Garth to a table of weapons. Everyone geared up. Connor took an axe, Troy took a shotgun, Garth took a plus a pistol plus a bunch of magazines for it.<p>

"Lets get going" Connor said.

And the three entered the next room. Where they were attacked by tons and tons of zombies. "KEEP MOVING! FREEDOM!" Connor cried. **  
><strong>

The three of the continued throughout the building.

Connor had a huge amount coming at him. He was using his axe, and gotten, like, ten at a time.

Troy shot one's head off with his shotgun, and also got three in one shot up close.

Garth shot one with his pistol, shot though its head.

The battle was pretty thick. All three of them were stranded by nearly 100 zombies. And still the battle raged on. Until Connor saw a elevator, and everyone got in.

**End of chapter one, please review**


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO

"Jesus, I never thought we would get out of there" Garth said. "Better get used to it" Troy said. "What the hell happened here, anyway?" Garth asked. "Later" Connor said. "What's your story, why are you here?" Troy asked. "Look, All I remember was I was to visit my girlfriend Lilly" Garth started. "Aaaawwww, you have a girlfriend" Troy said. "Ya, her names Lilly, she's the cutest thing I've ever seen" Garth said smiling. "Better then Connor, who NEVER had one, in his entire life" Troy said. "There's nothing wrong with not having a interest" Connor replied.

"Anyway, suddenly I winded up in a car accident that I survived, and randomly went from Jasper, to where ever the hell this is" Garth said. "We are in Ottawa" Troy said. "Damn it, that means we have to go all the way to Alberta, and reach near British Columbia to get to Jasper" Troy complained. "You know, my mom's sister lives in Alberta" Connor said. "Why dose that matter?" Garth asked. "I doesn't" Connor admitted.

Suddenly the elevator stopped, and opened, only to have a zombies run. Troy used his shotgun, and blew it in one million pieces. "MOVE!" He cried. Suddenly another battle raged on. Once again, hundreds of zombies started pouring at them. Once again Connor started killing basically ten at a time. Troy doing basically the same. Even Garth was getting lots at a time. And even body slammed one against the wall.

Troy blew a zombie's head clean off. Connor did the same with his axe.

Garth had to reload then continued shooting.

Connor kneed a zombie in the stomach.

After almost an hour of intense fighting, the three it outside. But were still trapped with hundreds of zombies. "DAMN IT! THERES NO ESCAPE!" Troy cried. As the three continued defending themselves. "WHERE ARE THEY EVEN COMING FROM!" Garth cried. "Dammed, if I know" Connor replied. Connor used his axe, and cut a the heads off, two zombies at once. He and Garth ended up fighting side by side. "Ha, good thing I'm straight" Connor teased. Garth looked at him like he couldn't understand him, which was proubley true, (NOBODY CAN! HEHE!)

Troy ended up on the another side nearby, shooting the crap out of zombies.

AFTER ALMOST AN HOUR FULL OF ZOMBIES!

The battle was coming to an end. Garth shot the last remaining zombies.

The three arrived in a ruined house, and used it as a trumpery stay.

**End of chapter, please review**


	3. Chapter 3

PART THREE

**Let me just say for the record, I'm usually a fan of Garth, but I still enjoy using him in this particular story.**

**Anyway, this is a very important chapter. It'll have large flashback, of how it all started. And most of my family is shown as OCs. And because it takes place at my grandparents lake house. The BOYS FORT is involved. The BOYS FORT use to be garage for all kinds of useless shit to be placed. But after painting, beds put in, videogames put in, and all kinds of furniture. It is turned into a miniature. Where Me, Troy and my younger brother Cole, are the creators and owners of the club, plus only ones that are suppose to use it. The girls want to, but why do you think it's considered BOYS club. **

(FLASHBACK, Connor's, point of view)

_It started it off as an ordinary summer day. Our families were hanging at the lake house, like we usually do. And me Troy, Cole, and even Shane, all four of us were sleeping in the boys fort. Everyone else in our family were somewhere else. Expect Papa and Gamma, sleeping inside, along with Cousin Austin. However as the night pressed on, spooky sounds began coming from the river. But nobody heard it except Papa and Gramma._

_The two of them went to investigate. But when they reached the lake. Gramma was grabbed in by some form of undead hand. Suddenly dozens of Zombies started rising from the lake. Clearly something inside, was doing something to bodies, that nobody even knew about. If Papa wasn't retired from the Police. He would use his gun or something. But wait now all he could do was run. But a zombie killed him._

_LATER!_

_We were still sleeping in the boys fort. Suddenly Austin began knocking violently with fear in his voice. We let him in. He told else what he saw happen to Papa and Gramma. And suddenly zombies started trying to break in __the boys club, witch just so happened to have a lot of things, perfect for killing. Including a sports bow. And a few darts (Don't ask why, the darts are there). Austin wanted to use the bow and arrow. But after the 'incident' Where he broke a car window. I took the blame, to trigger his guilt. Only for Austin to pretend my lie was TRUE. Sure he finally gave in, but I'm still mad. Anyway. I took the bow for and Cole took two darts each, out of the four there. Shane took the TV. And Austin was stuck with a large stick I found one day, and keep around inside WERE READY FOR THEM! Good thing too, because they broke in. Shane started smashing there faces the TV. And was ripping though them. Austin was doing basically the same. But the stick broke after a few guys. And Austin had to stay in the back. We managed to run out onto the grass yard. Cole stabbed both darts in a zombie, but was unable to use the darts again, and had to leave them in the undead rekilled coups. Troy winded up with the same problem. And so did I. I only had two arrows. And I used them. And Shane could no longer use the TV. But we got into a van. Shane was only one able to drive. Considering I'm 17, and still haven't even started Driving ED. "FREEEEEEEDOMMM!" Shane screamed as he floored the gas. Running over dozens of zombies in the progress._

_LATER!_

_We were driving though the middle of nowhere. Troy and I complained about this. Shane pulled the break. "GET OUT!" Shane screamed. But once we did, Shane drove off._

"WOW! WOW! WOW!" Garth cried. "You interrupted the story" Connor complained. "But is that seriously how you ended stranded here?" Garth asked. "Of coarse not. He was joking… What really happened was, Shane was speeding to get out, Cons and I forgot to buckle down, and fell out. Fell unconscious, and ended up in this that damn hospital, were we saw you still unconscious, the doctor said you suffered a massive head injury. And don't remember much, and once you woke up, the place was randomly attacked by zombies, and the three of us found these guns here" Troy told him. "Jeez" Garth said in surprise.

Later that night, the three of them rested for the night. Finally resting his thoughts. Garth hoped Lilly wasn't too worried about him.

**END OF CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	4. Chapter 4

PART FOUR

**Hello my lovely readers. I'm sorry I've been keeping you waiting. I've been having my hands full with THE MIST SPOOF, Grand Theft Auto stories, and Horror of War for Fictionpress. But I'm here now :)**

Shane, Austin and Cole continued driving. But in the other direction. "I'm still not sure how they we can't seem to find them" Shane said. "Well they did fly pretty far" Cole said. Everyone agreed, but they kept looking.

Garth was woken up by Troy. "Get up mate, we have to keep moving" Troy said. Garth groaned. And he stretched and got up. And grabbed his pistol. "Where to?" He asked. "Well first of all, I saw a gun store, where we can get better weapons" Connor said. "Sounds good" Garth replied. Garth checked his ammo, he only had one full magazine left. Troy had only a few bullets left also. "Everyone ready?" Connor asked. The other two nodded. They got close together. "Don't get lost" Connor said. "Funny considering the only one capable of getting lost is you" Troy teased. "Shut up" Connor said annoyedly. He opened the door. "NOW!" He cried. And everyone ran out. Zombies ran at them. But the three where fighting them off. After a long while Troy was out of ammo. But was managing to kill them. By smashing their heads against the gun itself.

Garth shot a zombie in the neck. And another in the area where the heart WOULD be, if he or she wasn't a walking coups. But he was nearly out of ammo.

Connor used the axe to slice a zombie in half.

Everyone continued defending themselves like this. "I SEE THE GUN STORE!" Troy cried. And everyone ran into it. Garth tried shooting a zombie while running in. But was out of bullets. And had to throw the gun away.

INSIDE THE STORE!

The place was loaded with dozens of guns, and other stuff. Connor grabbed an AK47 from the wall of guns, plus a grenade, put the axe on his back. Along with a bunch of magazines for the AK47.

Garth took two Uzi's, along with a bunch of magazines for them. And a grenade, he also tied on a red bandana he found, and took a large knife.

Troy was fine with his shotgun, so he grabbed all the ammo for it he could find. He also grabbed a pistol for back up. Everyone was ready.

"Now what?" Troy asked. "Sure we are better prepared bet we are still stuck here" He continued. "We start by staying together" Connor said. And everyone ran out. They continued fighting them off.

After a long while. Suddenly a van showed up. Shane, Cole, and Austin managed to find them. Connor, Troy, and Garth ran in. "Who the hell is this guy?" Shane asked. Connor and Troy told the whole story. And Shane decided to help get him home also.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

PART FIVE

They continued driving for a long while. Garth kept hoping Lilly was alright

After a long drive, they arrived at Jasper.

Troy and Connor, came with Garth, as he returned, they interested in seeing, what his life would be like. Lilly saw him, and ran over and hugged him, "Where the hell have you been" She cried. Garth told the whole story. Including, why Connor and Troy where there, and all they have done, since they met him. "It was nothing" Connor and Troy said together. Lilly was so happy, she thanked them by kissing their cheeks. With made both of them blush. She began leaving. "Aren't you coming sweety?" She asked Garth. "Go on, I'll come in a bit" Garth said. Lilly nodded and left. "Isn't she adorable?" Garth asked them with a smile. They both agreed with a nod. "I figured you guys would think so" Garth said still smiling. "You guys, want to stay?" Garth asked. "Well, I don't know" Troy said. "Just for a bit" Garth insisted. "Sorry dude, we have a lot to do" Connor said. "Oh, but if change your mind, come on over" Garth said and left.

**THE END!**

**Sorry for the quick ending. I might be putting a second, based on what the four OC's based on my family and me, about what we do from there on**


End file.
